Movie Task Force Scanranger vs Jetman
by redscanner
Summary: My first attempt at a crossover with my all time favorite Super Sentai. Originally published in 1999. Vin, Nick, B.C., Kunio, and Toni travel through time to protect the Amulet of Lighkari from falling into evil hands. Can the Eiga and Chojin Sentais protect the Earth from both the MAYHEM Corps and the malevolent Dimensional Fleet Viram?


**Movie Task Force Scanranger vs. Chojin Sentai Jetman**

By Vince Jones

Before we go on, you know what comes next..

Disclaimer: Chojin Sentai Jetman and all characters within this novel are a property of Toei Co. Ltd. and TV Asahi-Japan. Movie Task Force Scanranger and all characters within are a property of Vincent Jones (the author). This novel is not intended to be sold or used for monetary purposes, it's created just for all live-action (tokusatsu)fans all over the world. That said, on with the show!

(Editor's note: This novel takes place between Scanranger episodes 17 and 18)

**Prologue:**

In another galaxy, far, far away from the Milky Way galaxy, a spectacular galactic battle is taking place. One side of the conflict lays an alien race, the Ranchaos, against another, the Lighkaris. To this moment, the Lighkaris (the good guys) are fighting a losing battle as a fleet of their starships are destroyed. The main cruiseship with the minister of defense was all what's left of the depleted fleet.

"Their defenses have been breached!" said the captain of the Ranchaos fleet. "Nothing can stop us from claiming our prize for which we have struggled for so long!"

"Aileen!" shouted the defense minister. "The Ranchaos have invaded the ship! You have to escape! I'll hold them off!"

"But what about you? They're not concerned about your life! They only want the amulet of Lighkari! Come with me!"

"Use the Timerunner! The only thing you can do is to hide the jewel in the past where they wouldn't think of finding it!" The wall suddenly exploded.

"Go, Aileen! Save yourself! Get out of here!" Aileen ran through the corridors to the main transport room.

"Ah, Counselor! I do believe you have something that belongs to us!" said the Ranchaos fleet commander. "The amulet..I shall relieve you of it, if you shall..."

"Never!"

"Then we'll pluck it out of your hands..Troops, exterminate him!" The blasters are aimed at the minister. The next thing Aileen heard is a round of laser blasts and a thump on the floor.

"Counselor..." she cried softly. "But I must get away now.." She began to activate the Timerunner. The invaders searched the minister of defense, but found no amulet.

"He didn't have the jewel!" said the commander.

"Sir, there's another life form not far on this ship." said a trooper.

"Find her! And find the amulet!"

"Oh!" said Aileen.

"Seize her!" said the soldier. They shot her at first sight. A piece of the amulet flew off into space, immediately disappearing, and then she was gone, and the Timerunner with her. Aileen warped back into the past, unaware of what year. She landed on Earth, and not knowing its whereabouts, she wandered off into the countryside.

Not far away, on the other side of town, there lies an airport hangar. The area Aileen had landed in was Tokyo, in the year 1991. Across the town lies the Skyforce base of the recent fighting team called Jetman. Advised by the Skyforce commander Aya Odagiri (aka Chokan), she led her five charges in a brief military type training exercise to prepare for the next battle.

"All right, everyone.." she said in Japanese. "I've already gone through the moves with Ryu, but as for Raita, Ako, and Kaori, I've yet to see any improvement..."

"Come on, Chokan.." pleaded Kaori Rokumeikan. "We went through this almost forty times already! Do we have to keep on pulling these tires up the hill like we did weeks ago?"

"I shouldn't have to remind you on how you nearly gotten your butts kicked by that Faucet monster! The tires are used to utilizing the enemy's strength in your favor.."

"It's all right, Kaori," said Ryu Tendo. "Keep doing your best..The results will be great once the workout is finished and done..Like they say, 'No pain, no gain..'"

"Tell that to Gai!" said Raita Oishi, noticing that the other Jetman was missing from the workout. "How come he never attends these workouts, anyway?"

"Well, Chokan doesn't know it, but he always finds some lame excuse to get away from her, the lone wolf that he is..." said Ako Hayasaka.

She tried to sneak on another tire onto Raita's like she had done before (Jetman ep.#3), but Raita caught her in the act. "Don't even think about it!" he shouted.

Speaking of Gai Yuki, he was already hanging out at his favorite nightclub. Aileen wasn't aware that he had picked up a piece of the amulet earlier in the day, thinking that it could be a good luck charm to settle his gambling debts. Instead of confronting his rivals, he went on to play a gig on his sax at the club. After he finishes, he proceeds, in Gai fashion, to impress a couple of women sitting nearby. Afterwards, he approached them.

"So, ladies..What do you think? Do you think I can give that guy 'Kenny G' a run for his money?"

His conversation was cut short by one of the club managers. "You've got a lot of guts showing your face around here again!" said the bar owner. "You still owe me 10,000 yen for the last two times you were here!"

"Well..I was working on giving you the money in installments; instead, I'm working on giving you the full amount as soon as possible..." Gai fumbled around his pocket and pulled out the amulet piece he had found earlier. "What do you say? Think this will cover it?"

The amulet was actually crowned with 14K gold, and tiny small jewels inside. The owner snatched it away from him. "What debt? I say this'll cover the whole year!" He walked away. Gai looked at the time and realized he was late for the workout. He rushed to get back.

"Darn it, lost track of time..Better get back to base..The last thing I need right now is to have Chokan chew me out for lateness again; enough that I have to put up with 'Mr. Boy Scout' as well (referring to Ryu).

Dateline: Somerset County: Leewood Park, N.J., U.S.A.-Present Day

The place: Central New Jersey University..Home to one of the hidden bases of the fighting team: Scanranger.

Led by Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandria (aka 'Professor Alex'), she leads her team against evil. We see two of the teammates teaching a summer course to incoming freshmen.

"Time travel.." Alex wrote on the board while two of her charges, Vin Harlock and Toni Montanez assist her. "Numerous books and movies have based this section of science fiction on a lot of subjects. As you have already seen clips of the 'Back to the Future' series, you know that any event that occurred by time travel into the past or even the future can have life-changing results..or they can be catastrophic.." The students watched highlights from the BTF movies, and get a brief peek at a 'Star Trek' episode, "The City on the Edge of Forever", where a time travel plot was also involved.

"Now, in this situation, we see Captain Kirk in a serious, life-death decision..Shall he save Dr. McCoy's future lover, resulting in happiness and marriage, or will the entire Earth suffer because of a man's sacrifice? As you know, this person will be responsible for saving lives in the future..." continued Toni.

"Suppose you had possessed the power to go back in time, with the intent of saving the world..If you went back to the early 80's, and avoided the menace of crack cocaine to reach the world, it would have kept families together, kept urban areas, as well as the suburbs from destruction. Now, a new form of an addictive drug, even more potent than crack, hit the streets..Your intentions of bringing peace were great, but chaos would have reigned." said Alex.

Vin looked at the students; some cringed, some were upset, some were non-chalant about the whole thing, and then the class ended. "All right, guys..Next class, we'll continue on sci-fi movies, and talk about its influences from foreign films."

A little later after class, Alex gathered with the two rangers. "Uh, Profess?" said Vin nervously. "Don't you think an analogy like drugs fit in with the subject of our class? With all due respect, ma'am, I think it was unnecessary..."

"You rather I should talk about a dictator, like Hitler, or even Stalin? What if they had succeeded in their plans? There would be no creativity in movies as we know it..Don't you agree, Toni?"

"Sort of..I may have to agree to a point with the profess, Vin..These kids need something thought provoking to bring some ideas to their future filmmaking classes.."

"The future Spike Lees, Stanley Kubricks, Steven Spielbergs, and an Akira Kurosawa thrown into the mix...Just what we need.." Vin thought. The three met up with the other three members, Nick Simonds, Ben 'B.C.' Shimamura, and Kunio Mikimoto.

"How's it going, guys? Good class today, huh?" said Nick.

"Yeah, I guess so.." replied Vin.

"What's up with fearless leader? He looked down.."

"I say he's looking at your face and he's sighing like he's out of breath.." said B.C.

"No, no.." said Alex. "Vin's a bit disturbed about a point I made in the session today..

"You mean you guys saw 'Boyz in the Hood' today?"

"No, you bakame..fool.." said Kunio. "I can guess..the professor bought up a bad memory about his childhood.."

"Yeah, that was it.." said Vin. He turned and walked to the window.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we take a break from all this madness, and hit the mall..It's hot enough as it is out there.." said Nick. "Unless there's anything else, ma'am."

"Go! Hit the beach! Go to the mall! Go to Australia for all I care.." she said jokingly. "You've earned your freedom.."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the Scanrangers mortal enemies, MAYHEM (Mechanized Androids Yoked Hither to Eliminate Mankind) landed in the countryside. General Ug, Commander Vixen, and Anark Key search for resources for their mothership.

"How long will this take, Key?" asked Ug.

"Don't rush me!" Key replied. "It wasn't my fault that I ran out of raw material to boost up the Nebultopia engines! I know for certain that there was energy detected about..200 yards from here.." He mumbled,"You reject from a Neanderthal factory!"

Ug heard Key, and angrily grabbed him by his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said, the metal detect needs a small battery!"

"Stop it!" said Vixen, the warrior woman. "You two are acting like barbaric children!"

"I resemble that remark.." Ug replied, and dim-witted as he was, he released Key. "I am getting close.." Key discovered pieces from an old rocket booster, and also finds the other piece of the amulet of Lighkari.

"Interesting..." Key bit the amulet, realizing it was pure gold. "This may be useful later...Vixen! Call Lord Blackorg and inform him of our recent find!"

Vixen radioed the enigmatic MAYHEM leader. "Vixen to Lord Blackorg...Come in.."

"You have the metal?"

"Yes..I believe we have also found a downed satellite where the energy supply came from.."

"Hmmm..perhaps I can use the satellite for an extra extension for Nebultopia..I shall arrive immediately..Blackorg out!"

Not far away, Dr. Markby and another Cape Paramount base technician were doing some research on the ground.

"We just need to check out that clove of fir trees over there, and check for any recent bark damage..Look out for ticks or anything that might have drained the sap from the tree..." As the tech went over to the area, he witnessed the four MAYHEM villains plotting away.

"Dr. Markby!" he whispered. "Look!" Ug slightly heard the shuffling of their feet. He looked and saw nothing, then went back to their work. Markby and the tech hid behind a rock, hoping they won't be seen.

"It's MAYHEM! This is serious! We've got to get back to the base! Whatever Blackorg's plotting, it's definitely no good! Let's go-" The two CPB members are quickly confronted by Ug, and were shortly brought to the other three.

Back at Cape Paramount base, Sarita Jain, one of the 'Second Unit' crew members on base, received a silent distress signal. "Professor Alex! Dr. Markby's been captured!" "Call the rangers! Tell them it's Code Red, Sarita!"

"Seems we have guests, my Lord." said Vixen. "Nosy guests, to be precise..."

Key noticed the CPB emblem on their arm. "who happen to be working for that military project-Paramount..." He then pulled out one of his blades and held it to the tech's throat.

"One moment, Anark Key..I shall..persuade them." Blackorg looked into both their eyes as he attempted to apply hypnosis on Dr. Markby and the tech.

"Now, I know that you're part of Project: Paramount...All I desire, good doctor, is the secrets to your five member team's source of power..If you can tell me, I shall provide you with a high position, wealth, and your freedom as well.."

But Blackorg didn't count on Dr. Markby's ability to resist his hypnotic enthrallment, as the CPB crew was prepared for any contingency.

"I don't think so!" he replied.

Blackorg sighed and said, "Very well..I attempted to be reasonable..Key, do as you will.." As Anark Key was about to kill them both, a flat flying object knocked his knife out of his hand.

"What the-?" cried Key. The object returned to its owner. It was PinkScanner's/Toni's Film Splicer shield, meaning the movie task force arrived on the scene.

"Let them go, Blackorg!" shouted RedScanner/Vin.

"The Scanrangers!" responded Ug. Professor Alex also appeared beside the five.

"I don't know what your evil plan is his time, Blackorg, but if it requires harm to my men, you will regret it!"

"On the contrary, Professor..YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" The enigmatic creature blasted a force beam from his hand, and the rangers get Alex out of the way. As and the tech ran for safety, the two teams went into battle. Red took on Blackorg, while GreenScanner/Nick and YellowScanner/Kunio took on Ug, PinkScanner takes on Vixen, and BlueScanner/B.C. fought Key.

During the fight, the amulet piece fell out of Key's pocket, and activated itself. Out of nowhere, a dimensional portal opened up wide, crackling with thunder and lighting. Immediately, the portal began to suck in the combatants.

"W-What's going on here?" shouted Yellow. "We've been pulled in some type of stargate or black hole or something!"

"What in the name of -" shouted Blackorg as he was the first to be pulled in the gate. The other MAYHEM captains follow one by one.

"Scanrangers! Hold on!" shouted Alex. "I see the source of the-"

"NO! PROFESSOR! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" shouted Pink. Yet it was too late. Alex was pulled in as well.

"PROFESSSORRR!" shouted Red. Our leader lost his grip trying to keep her out, and he is pulled in with Pink, Green, Blue, and Yellow. As soon as Kunio was in, the portal closed, and the amulet piece stopped glowing. The MAYHEM villains travelled through a time warp and eventually land in a dark empty warehouse with little lighting and twisted column figures.

Meanwhile, Alex and the Scanrangers landed in a nearby countryside, with a city across the hill. In the process, the team reverted to their civilian guises.

Vin was the first to get up. "Where the heck are we?"

"Let me put it this way.." replied B.C. "We're not in Kansas anymore.."

Vin thought to himself, "Now why did I have a feeling he was gonna say that?"

Kunio got up and found an old newspaper. He checked out the date, "June 8,199-What? B.C.! Come here! I want to show you something! You're going to find this hard to believe but check this out!"

"Well, like Vin said, where are we? I don't think we're technically far way from the base.." said Nick.

"Hey, gang..I can tell you where we are..." said Kunio. He showed them a town across the hill, but it wasn't Leewood Park, but instead from a distance, they saw signs from a very familiar Far Eastern city.

"Scanrangers, Welcome to Tokyo, Japan!" said B.C.

"No way!" said Vin.

"Yes way, fearless leader. You have the honor to be visiting the land of the rising sun!"

"On June 8, 1991..." said Kunio. "I've always wanted to visit Japan myself, but not like this! And on top of it all, we have no passports!"

"I think that's exactly what had happened.." said Alex. "That jewel opened up the gateway, and sent us back in time.."

"Now what do we do?" asked Toni.

"According to custom, the first thing we have to do is to find some story to explain to the U.S. ambassador, and get things straightened out at the embassy." As Alex spoke, Kunio noticed a group teleporting in a grassy area from a distance. "Hey, guys!" he said. "I see a group coming! Let's hide!" The portal opened, and came out four alien humanoids..

B.C. and Kunio recognized them immediately! One man, with a horned mask covering half his face and blue skin; a female with a black/white bodysuit and a whip; a child with sunglasses and a black and white cape covering his body, and an armed humanoid robot.

"Just a second, Mikey! Do you see what I see? If I'm not mistaken, that's the Viram, the dreaded enemies of Jetman!" B.C. pointed out in description Count Radiege, Maria, Tran, and the robot Grey.

"Who's Viram?" asked Nick.

"These are bloodthirsty bad guys who give the Jetmen a hard time..I'll try to explain, but we don't have time..."

"The Mirage Mist worked very well..." said Grey. "After using it to test those two karate students against one of those policemen, they struck him down, thinking he was a thief..."

"Yesss..." replied Radiege. "This will give us an opportunity to wreak utter terror against these vile humans.. It's only fitting that Tran's formula was responsible to turn the Earthlings against themselves.." The Scanranger crew, still hidden, ponder their next move.

"This is very interesting, that we've teleported back in time to meet up with some fictional characters that were only on TV..." said Nick.

"Think what you like.." replied Kunio. "After watching this show years ago back home in my country..I think that MAYHEM is a walk in the park as far as villains go..." Without warning, his foot slipped, and a few rocks and stones tumbled.

"Who's there?" said Maria. The four searched for the disturbance.

"I don't know about you, but I think a hasty retreat is in order.." said Vin. "Professor, get ahead of us and see if you can get some help..."

As Alex ran off, the other five were intercepted by the Viram.

"Ahh..Nosy humans..." snarled Radiege in Japanese. " Do you know what happens to nosy humans?" The count held his Bloodygade sword to Nick's nose.

"What in the world are you talking about, man, or should I call you creature? I don't even understand a word you're saying!" said Nick.

"I get it..Since Kunio and B.C. know the language, that explains why they speak in Japanese...I remember some words, but not enough to speak fluently..." thought Vin to himself.

"I guess we'll have to hold you hostage to prove how the Viram don't tolerate interlopers..." said Tran.

"I don't think so, Rhino face!" said Kunio in Japanese. The four villains are startled as Vin kicked Radiege's sword out of his hand, The rangers leapt out of their way, landing on top of the hill.

"I don't think you should've done that!" said B.C. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"Yes! Five dead humans!" shouted Maria.

"Wrong again, sweetheart!" said B.C. "We've got big news for you! Guys! Let's do this!"

"RIGHT!" said the others. The five summoned their FilmBraces and VCP bracelets and shouted, "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" , and transform into the movie task force once again. The four villains were amazed by the change.

"Scanranger?" said the count. "Another team like those accursed Jetmen? Or are you another group of refugees from the Dimensian planet that we've already conquered? No matter, you're already finshed!"

"That remains to be seen, pal!" said YellowScanner. Let's go, rangers!"

The two teams attack as Red took on Radiege, and the others dealt with Grey, Maria, and Tran. Grey used his shoulder machine gun, attempting to blast Yellow. He dodged and blasted back with his Scanlaser.

Pink dueled with Maria as the female Viram member snagged her with her Necrorod whip. She threw her over and gave her a swift kick, flying alongside Blue and Green who was battling Tran.

"So what kind of ability you've got, kid?" said Green. "You look like you need a good spanking!"

"No, Green! Wait!" shouted Blue.

As Nick tried to grab him, Tran disappeared. Green leapt for him again, and missed. Using his remote-control gauntlet hand, the 9-year-old child pressed a button on his gauntlet hand, and a mini van came out of nowhere, running Green over.

"W-what happened?" said the dazed GreenScanner, as Tran laughed.

"I told you to wait, man.. What I've read about that kid is he has the power to control objects at his whim. Telekinesis, you know." said Blue. "I hope that our fearless leader's faring better than we are..."

Sure enough, RedScanner actually was holding his own against the mad count. Red's Swashbuckler sword was an even match against Radiege's sword.

"I don't know who you are, stranger, but number one, you are not welcome here! This is our world to conquer, and no one shall stand in our way of claiming this Earth in the name of Viram!" Radiege leapt over Red, and zapped him in the back with one of his energy vortex beams. "And number two, I DESPISE HUMANS!" Radiege ran to finish off Red.

"Listen, Raddy J, or whatever you call yourself... Has anyone told you that you have a nasty disposition?" said Red. "You need to see a doctor..but for right now, this shall have to do.."

Red called up his Film Energy, summoning his Action power and the memories of his favorite samurai show, 'Abaenbo Shogun'. Becoming one with the TV show, he called up Yoshimune's sword attack. Twisting his Swashbuckler, he zoomed to meet Radiege, and slashed him on the arm. The count dropped his sword and held his injured arm.

"And do me a favor..SPEAK ENGLISH!" continued Red.

"You want nasty? I'll show you NASTY!" The Scanrangers witnessed Radiege screaming in his violent rage, and transformed into his beastly image-Radieggan!

"Man, you're one ugly looking mother!" said Pink.

With rapid speed, Radiege's second form dashed and ran through Pink, Green, Red, and Blue. The other three Viram cease their activity and watch.

"Whew!" said Blue. "Did you get the license of that monster?" Blue briefly passed out after that attack. With Radieggan seemingly triumphant, he was unaware of one other Scanranger.

"HEY, RADIEGEE! SPECIAL DELIVERY! WARP SPEED SMASH!" shouted Yellow (again in Nihongo), and smashed his face in. He used his Film Energy of Sci-fi/Anime movies with his Super Valkyrie Mecha (from Macross) to knock the count senseless.

"Are you guys all right?" Yellow gathered up the rest of the team on their feet. Defiantly, Kunio pointed to the Viram in his native tongue. "Had enough, guys? You'd better make your next move now! We're just getting started!"

Before the villains made their move, the battle was temporarily interrupted. Up from the sky, descended a band of five color-coordinated paratroopers. It was none other than the ranger's sentai counterparts:

"Jetman!" said Blue.

"Jetman!" said Maria.

"Jetman?" said Red.

"All right! The calvary is here!" said Yellow."The Japanese good guys are gonna fix you, brother!"

"Quick, Grey! The Mirage Mist! Now!" shouted Tran. As the Birdman Task Force was about to attack, Grey activated the device on the team members. The leader, Red Hawk, felt disoriented, as well as the rest of the team. The next thing they knew, they saw the Viram, hesitated for a moment, looked again, and saw the Scanrangers. However, the real Scanrangers, to the Jetmen, was the Viram to them! The Mirage Mist made our heroes to be seen as the enemy, not Viram!

"I don't know what diabolical scheme you're planning now, Radiege, but this ends now!" said Red Hawk/Ryu in his native language.

"What are you talking about? The bad guys are over there!" RedScanner was trying to point to the real villains. The effects of the mist made Red Hawk see Vin as Radiege, Yellow as Grey, Pink as Maria, Blue as Tran, and Green as a Grinamu foot soldier.

Swiftly, the Jetmen attacked! Red Hawk slashed RedScanner with his Bringer Sword while Vin tried to defend himself.

The other birdmen attacked the other Scanrangers. "Mate! Wait! What're you doing?" cried Yellow. We're on your side!" Black Condor/Gai smashed Kunio in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Pink was being beaten by White Swan/Kaori.

"I'm disappointed in you, Maria..You're not giving me a good workout today! Why aren't you fighting back?" The female Jetman's words were lost to Toni as she passed out from the blows.

"YAMERO! STOP IT!" cried BlueScanner in vain as he was trying to defend himself against Yellow Owl's/Raita's attack. The man mountain-size Jetman shot B.C. with his Bird Blaster." Wait! Yellow Owl! There's been a big mistake!"

"You're right, Tran! And you made it!" Owl lifted Blue in the air and threw him at Greenscanner. Blue Swallow then flew towards Green and Blue, knocking them down constantly as the Jetmen, still under the influence of the gas was poised to finish off the intruders. The real four bad guys sat by and watch.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Radiege. "The Mirage Mist is working perfectly! We can mass-produce it later to use it against the entire world! By then, we'll bring this pathetic planet to its knees!"

"Hmph! As much as I want to stay and watch these fools kill each other, we do have much to accomplish.." said Maria. "What say we put both teams out of their misery?"

"I have just the thing.." said the little talkative Grey. The robot pulled out a small time bomb to go off about 10 seconds. He placed it in the midst of the battle.

"Farewell, pathetic humans!" said Radiege as Tran, Maria and Grey teleported back to base. "We shall not meet again!"

One of the Jetmen noticed the bomb at the very last possible second. They reach for it, but as expected, went off. The five Scanrangers flew in the air, almost taking the full brunt of the detonation. The Jetmen also take the blast. When the smoke cleared, the Scanrangers and the Jetmen all lie unconscious and back in their civilian identities.

Back at Skycamp, Commander Odagiri witnessed the destruction. "Mina! Everyone! Get up! Get up!" Professor Alex ran to the struggle. "Rangers! Rangers! Good Lord! What happened?"

Meanwhile, the four Jetmen villains returned to Birock, their outer dimensional home base. They ponder their next move.

"That was too easy, I still wanted to get a piece of that other yellow suited being.." said Grey. "This should mean that I claim rulership of Viram, does it not?"

"He does have a point, we did agree that whoever was the first to eliminate the Jetmen, rules over us..." said Tran.

"HA!" said Radiege. "It was my idea to use the bomb! My suggestion! All you did was aid me in finishing the job! Besides-"

Suddenly, without warning, an explosion hits the four Viram members, knocking them off balance. Out of the fog, came the remaining four villains from the time vortex-Blackorg, Vixen, Ug, and Anark Key.

"Who are you?" demanded Maria.

"Fascinating.." said Blackorg. "It seems that we've landed into another dimension..and the natives are speaking in a strange tongue.." The MAYHEM overlord adjusted his speech in order to understand what they were saying. In Japanese, he introduced himself. "I am Lord Blackorg..Head of MAYHEM! My colleagues and I travel from the future in order to wreak havoc and chaos throughout the galaxy!"

"But we didn't come here to do that, we came by acc-" whispered Ug.

"Shut up, Ug!" Key interrupted him, elbowing him on the side.

"We have come to your ship, and ask to join us in this glorious quest for the conquest of the universe!" Blackorg continued.

"Sorry, tin man, but this is our ship, we are the ones who are planning to conquer the Earth, and then the known universe, in no particular order..."

"Tin man? Why you arrogant whelp! I'll-"

"Just a moment..Blackorg..." said Radiege. "You say you're from the future, right? Now Tran was right..this is our ship...and since this is our ship, we know it better than you would, and we've our own agenda..to destroy these protectors of that planet..Jetman! And as you see on the screen, we have already succeeded!"

"What protectors?" said Vixen. "I see nothing!"

"What? They're gone!"

"Looks like we've got to hunt them down again, you know?" said Tran.

"There cannot be two masters of this ship, stranger!" said the count. "If you want to take over this craft, you have to go through us first to do so!"

"Ready to become roadkill, then?" said Key, preparing himself to attack.

"No, Key.." replied the armored overlord. "I'll deal with him.." Blackorg and Radiege squared off, with Blackorg using his Metalstaff, and Radiege wielding his sword. The count charged at the overlord, and Blackorg disappeared.

"Radiege!" Maria was about to assist him, but Grey held her back. Vixen held Ug back, about to defend Blackorg. "That's our lord's fight! He can handle him!"

Blackorg clobbered Radiege in the face with his staff. The horn-faced alien retaliated with an energy beam. He attempted to slice him in two, yet Blackorg teleported at the last moment. Then, the MAYHEM member threw a punch at Radiege, knocking him to the other three. He got up slowly.

"So you're the ones responsible for sending that other fighting team against us!" Radiege snarled. "Well, we'll destroy them as I shall destroy you!"

"Hold, Count! Another fighting team, you say?"

"That means the Scanrangers are here, too!" said Key.

"Ah, then you're not responsible for those strangers, then..The ones we swore to destroy..Jetman, are our mortal enemies.. Since they escaped, why are we fighting each other, Lord Blackorg?"

"True..true..We can arrange then to smash both teams in this time period..What say we arrange a temporary truce? The four of you can work out your 'feud' later..."

"Ohhh, yes!" said an enthusiastic Vixen. "Destroy the Scanrangers, and the world is ours!"

"Destroy the Jetmen, and the world is ours!" laughed Tran.

"Fair deal, then..but we shall be the ones to claim this mudball first.." said Key, walking slyly over to Maria, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"After that, babe, perhaps we can share an entire continent to rule..alone.." Maria then applied a judo throw over her shoulder. Key landed on his back with a hard thud.

"We'll agree to this..for now..." she said.

"And for the record, idiot, I'm nobody's 'babe'! Grey walked with Maria, and stepped on Key's hand. Key, ignoring the pain, said to himself, "Now that's my kind of woman!"

Meanwhile, (get used to this, because there's more of these interludes to come) back at the Jetmen's home base Skycamp, the two heroic teams were all in the infirmary, the Scanrangers on one side, the Jetmen on the other.

Vin was the first to wake up, in a seeming dazed state. "Wh-What? Where are we?"

B.C. woke up, as well as the other eight team members. "Japanese music! I must be dead! I hear an angel singing!"

At once, both advisors, Commander Odagiri and Professor Alex both walked into the room. "Welcome back to the land of the living, everyone.." 'Chokan' said in her native language. The foreign Scanrangers, Vin, Toni, and Nick was trying to understand what she said. B.C then interpreted the words in English for the three.

"Chokan, what's going on?" said Ryu, speaking for the birdman team.

"You were under a spell by some strange gas..After that explosion, it knocked all of you out and also brought you back to normal. In the process, you mistakenly attacked these foreigners who were trying to help you.."

"Oh! Another female commander?" said Kaori.

"Another female?" replied Gai. Cool!"

Before he was about to approach Alex, she defended herself, twisting his arm. "Don't even think about it!" she replied in Japanese.

"On behalf of the Jetmen team, I apologize for what had happened, the crew didn't realize that there were others around the world fighting to protect the Earth from evil.." said Chokan Odagiri.

"Well then, commander," said Alex. "It's only appropriate that we resolve our differences since we're here to fight for the same cause.."

"I agree with you, Hakase Alex.. Jetman..I would like to formally introduce you to my old colleague's battle team..Eiga Sentai Scanranger.."

The Scanrangers and the Jetmen proceed to formally greet each other. Vin and Ryu, and Nick and Gai shake hands, while Toni and Kaori, and Kunio and Raita bow in Japanese fashion.

Meanwhile, B.C. and Ako bow also, but are somewhat hesitant to say anything.

"Ryu Tendo..It is truly an honor to meet you. B.C. has told me about your legendary skills from the future.." said Vin humbly.

"Arigato.." Ryu replied.

"So, Gai..how does it feel to be a ladies man..a 'player'?" asked Nick. "Player? Sports?" Gai wasn't aware of the American slang term for ladies man, a.k.a. a playboy.

While the others got better acquainted, B.C. and Ako somewhat stare, waiting to see who will speak first. The man named Bluescanner, like Kunio, were already familiar with the Jetman team, watching them on TV years ago. The show was actually one of his favorites, yet he kept it to himself.

"So, Ako-san.." B.C. broke the ice. "How do you like being a Jetman?"

"I think it's cool..although I admit that at first in order to do so, I wanted to get paid for it.."

"Oh, really? Nick, my other teammate wanted the same thing, yet he was the hardest to bring on our team..You've gotta be careful, because on occasion, he reacts without thinking.." As soon as B.C. said that, Nick slapped him on the back of his head.

"What?" he responded. He paused for a few moments, thinking how attractive Blue Swallow was. At the same time, Ako thought the same about B.C.

"Gee, she's cute.." thought B.C.

"Gee, he's cute.." thought Ako.

"Enough!" B.C. decided not to hold back, lest his emotions totally overwhelm him. "Let me just cut to the chase here..Ako-san..Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Uhhh..No.."

B.C. then leaned his head on her shoulder. "Well then, why don't you and I go steady?" Ako pushed B.C.'s head back the opposite way, as it hit the headboard.

"Baka! Idiot! Get off me! What do you think you're doing?"

Kunio walked over to B.C. "So..how did it go, Lover boy?"

"Heh! No sweat! She's just playing hard to get..." From a distance, she frowned at B.C. with arms crossed, yet as Ako turned away, she slowly grinned.

From a distance, Aileen finally made her appearance, tracking the remains of the Lighkari amulet piece. A bright, blinding light described her entrance. The Jetmen and the Scanrangers team rushed outside to check out the commotion.

"Greetings, sentai teams of the present, and of the future!" Aileen announced. "My name is Aileen. I've come from the future, and I've chosen you ten for the sole purpose of saving your world, and the universe.."

"What's going on?" asked Kaori in Nihongo.

"If you're asking me who's that or what's happening, girlfriend..I have no clue.." replied Toni.

"She looks like a young Irene Cara..and very pretty to boot.." said Vin. Aileen smiled, yet Vin was unaware of the flattering statement he made about the magical woman.

Ryu replied, "Aireen Kara?" Idol?"

"He said was she an idol singer back in America's future," said B.C. He hesitated and realized that Vin was speaking to his red counterpart in Japanese..or was he hearing things?

"I-I can understand her..." Ryu said.

"So can I..I can hear you speak English loud and clear..But how?

"A simplistic spell, Tendo Ryu..Vin Harlock..I've weaved a spell so that you can hear each other in your native language.. Red Hawk can interpret RedScanner's English, and RedScanner can understand Red Hawk in Japanese.

"Wow.." said Raita.

"The pendant is close by the city area where Yuki Gai had sold it to a club owner.."

"What pendant?" asked Chokan. Aileen showed the teams a description of the Amulet of Lighkari.

"The Amulet of Lighkari is a priceless jewel 75 years in the future..During the space wars, it was stolen by the Ranchaos Empire. It was told to possess unlimited, absolute power to control the universe. Yet, during the struggle, the jewel was torn in half, and it is useless unless both pieces are found and reconnected again. Once together, the rightful owner would bring peace throughout the galaxy, and in the process, will also balance the time-space continuum.. It also has the power to bring others into new dimensions.."

"So that was it!" said Alex. "That's what brought us all here to this time period! Now, the question remains, how do my team and I get back to our right time?"

"It would be very difficult to say, Professor Alex...The other piece still resides back in your time, and the jewel activates itself almost every hour for a few seconds...but we must retrieve the other half in order to get you and your team back..My magic is limited, and we have only twenty-eight hours to return you back to the future.."

"And if we fail?" said Toni.

"Not only you'll be stuck in the past forever, but the space-time continuum will collapse and the universe will cease to exist..

"In layman's term's," said B.C. "It's the end of the world as we know it.."

"I have my Timerunner not far from here, and it's useless unless I could get it fixed.." Aileen replied

"My facilities should have the tools you may need.." said Chokan. "I can assist on the technology and match up the necessary parts..

"Nick can give you a hand, Chokan.." said Alex in Japanese." He's the computer brain of the group, and he's willing to help in any way.."

"Thank you, Hakase Alex.." Chokan replied.

"Wait a minute! Profess!" said Kunio surprisingly. "You mean all this time you could speak Japanese?"

"Life is full of surprises..." Alex responded in Nihongo.

"You never told us that!"

"You never asked..."

The two teams go out together in pairs to get better acquainted, save Nick, as he helped Alex and Chokan to fix Aileen's machine. Vin hung out with Ryu at a nearby park, using this as an opportunity to perhaps trade battle secrets. Yet, the only thing Red Hawk had on his mind was.. "Rie..."

"Rie? Who's she? Your girlfriend, I take it?"

Ryu sighed, "Yes..I usually don't share about that fateful day on the Earthship, but I trust you..I was one of the original members of a selected team of Skyforce members, including my girl, Rie Aoi. We were to be subjected to an experiment code-named the 'J Project.'" Vin was fascinated by all this as he listened. "The J Project had us subjected to something called 'Birdnic Waves'..It was an excruciating experience taking in all that energy. As soon as the next member was to be energized, a group called the Dimensional Fleet Viram attacked the base! This guy, whom you've probably met already, Count Radiege, claimed the Earth for his own. The aliens destroyed the Earthship, not before I..I..

"Are you okay, Ryu?"

Vin tried to console him. "I'm sorry, Vin..not before Rie was sucked out into space after the decompression from the explosion. Chokan and I was the only ones who survived the attack..The remaining Birdnic waves, however, were spread throughout Japan..hitting four civilians, as you know them now. A hotshot bike rider, that's Gai..a country farmer, that would be Raita..A rich girl, that would be Kaori, and finally, a high school student, Ako..The rest, as you Americans say, is history.."

"I'm sorry about your girl, buddy..Anything I can do?"

"No, Vin, but thank you anyway..It's my responsibility to make sure that the team stays focused..there was even another incident where Kaori was almost lost to us forever..." Vin pondered on when that had happened, Perhaps, Vin thought, he could ask Kunio or B.C. about the fates of the Jetmen, and possibly Ryu's lover. "And to make matters worse, the warrior woman you also saw, Maria, almost eerily looked like Rie.."

"Wow! That's some story, man!" said Vin. "But you have to remember that in any type of war, you have to make quick decisions. Believe me; leading the Scanrangers isn't a walk in the park, either! Not trying to be cold, buddy, but being emotional in the midst of battle in one moment will mean your doom! As far as women go, Ryu, that's my weakness! There was a time Kunio and I was hypnotized by Commander Vixen, and I came close to being the father of her children!"

(Editor's note: The story in detail happened in Scanranger episode 3-v.j.)

" but Nick was able to snap me into consciousness..There was also the time where our arch enemy named Blackorg fought the team..Short and sweet, he beat us hands down..It was demoralizing, and I didn't lead the way I was supposed to. Thus, Professor Alex snapped me out of it and got the team back together again. Believe me, I've made my equal share of blunders as leader, too.. Just suck it up, learn from your mistakes and move on.."(Scanranger episode 4)

"Thank you, Vin..."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team sans Nick get the opportunity to talk themselves..

"I know that this is going to be a pain, Ako-san," said B.C. "..But I couldn't help resist about that experience you had with that ramen monster..." Raita cringed as he recalled being the victim of the Noodle-Jigen's corrupted ramen. Kunio, remembering that episode, started to sing the 'Yoki no Ako-chan' song.

"What's with Raita?" asked Toni.

"What happened was that when someone ate the cup of noodles, it alters the mind and makes everyone goes crazy..Poor Raita went into such a rage wanting to fight the Viram, he had to be chained to his seat.."

"What about the Scanrangers?" asked Kaori. "Who did you have to fight?"

"The villain group MAYHEM has CyberCreatures..They're part machine and part animal, sometimes part human..."

"What about you, B.C.?" asked Ako.

"I'm sure you Americans have some crazy monsters to battle. Which one was the weirdest?"

"KuroGangsta.."

"Like the classic criminals with the machine guns, like Al Capone?" said Gai.

"Not quite.." said Toni.

"In our time, the music business has a style of music called 'hip-hop'.. Most of that brand of music was creative and catchy. A branch of hip-hop was called 'gangsta rap'..and it was a genre of music that were mostly violent, used foul language, and degraded women.. If you run into any music like that, or if you ever go to the States, I suggest you stay away from it, if you know what's good for you.."

"Anyway.." said B.C. "this monster attacked the town, and framed one of my classmates for a crime he didn't commit..He was loaded with a machine gun that sprayed a high pressured graffiti paint...He spoke in rhyme while wreaking havoc in the city, until the Scanranger crew stopped him.." The three Scanrangers continued to tell the tale to the three Jetmen.

Back up in Birock, the two villain teams began their next move. Out of General Ug's scabbard, came out Byte, the annoying spider-robot with an even annoying squeaky voice. He listened on to his master, Blackorg. "It seems that not only we have a chance to eliminate the Scanrangers, but it is an opportunity for us to change our destiny..By taking over this planet in the past, to conquer this Terran sector called Japan, the rest of the world shall follow, after which it shall be crushed beneath our feet!"

"Yes, my lord.." said Vixen. "..but we do have an obstacle in our way...'

"The Scanrangers?" asked a dim-witted Ug.

"No, you dolt!" said the overlord. "..the other group who resides on this ship: Viram! Once we destroy both teams, those four fools shall be eliminated..It shall be we, not Viram, who shall be masters of this Earth! Key! Can you locate any metal in the immediate area to create a cybercreature?"

"Well, my lord, since we don't have access to our Nebultopian technology, I'll try, but we may not have too much time.."

"Make time!"

"Tiiiiime is on my side! Yes it iss!" sang Byte.

"We'll create a way to destroy the Jetmen and those so-called Scanrangers...especially you who are called RedScanner! When next we meet, I'll crush you under my feet!" said Radiege to the other three members.

"So who shall get the honors of drawing the teams out of hiding?" asked Tran.

At the same time, he, the count, Maria, and Grey set their sight on the same object down on Earth. They saw a construction site, and prepared to toss their dimensional parasites down to the object, which was a bulldozer. All at the same time the four parasites landed on the machine.

The construction worker was being shaken up. "W-What the heck's going on here? The machine morphed, and in the process, crushed the helpless driver. The creature took form, standing on two feet, with one normal hand, the other was a double-shoveled hand. Hence, the Viram was pleased at their new blood-curdling monster-Dozer-Jigen!

"And to get things started.." continued Radiege. "I shall send a few Grinamu foot soldiers down to Earth to start an all-out riot..Heh heh heh.."

"Anark Key!" shouted Blackorg. "Our competition has just sent out a monster to attack!"

"Not a problem, my lord..." replied Key. "I've got what you need! Now with a little bit of stolen energy, I can use an animal that's swift, sleek, and can wreak a little bit of havoc.." Touching the metal bars, the energy flowed within, then Blackorg teleported the metal, and created a partial robot and half jaguar.

"KuroJaguar! These are your orders! Attack and retrieve!" Key held up a picture of the Scanrangers. The cybercreature captured the scent, and roared on to the surface with lighting speed.

Back at Skycamp.. "How are things going?" asked Vin. Alex, Chokan, and Nick continued their work on Aileen's Timerunner.

"Well, the professor and Commander Odagiri are double checking the parts that we need..The only problem we have, of course, is time. I see through the point where Aileen had teleported here that there's a chip that was burned to a crisp. One small calculator chip is all it requires..." said Nick. "By the way, where's B.C.?"

"Would you believe that he's on a date?" replied Toni.

"A date? At a time that we're trying to get back to our year, the dude's fooling around and goes to paint the town red? That's funny! Is it with that little Jetgirl?"

"Yes..Ako and your friend's hanging out together.." said Raita.

"Whose idea was it anyway to suggest this to them?"

"Vin.." said Alex. "Are you responsible?"

"I have nothing to do with this! I'm serious! How was I to know that laughing boy had a seeming crush on Blue Swallow? It's not like they're eloping or something like that.. Besides, it was the Jetman's commander's idea!" Kunio looked puzzled for a second.

"Wait a minute..We're talking about Chokan here..The same Chokan that is no-nonsense, take no prisoners, butt-kicking woman who rules the task force with a deep respect..The same Chokan who can take out Ryu and Gai outright in hand to hand combat if needed be..According to me, this is not the same woman that our legend knew about.."

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY SUGGESTION, YOUNG MAN?" Chokan replied to Kunio sternly, as only she could.

He meekly backed off and replied, "Ahhh..No, Ma'am..not at all..."

"Cool, we can then-.." Suddenly, the emergency siren goes off as the Jetmen and the Scanrangers ran to the consoles. They witnessed the Grinamus smashing cars and terrorizing the citizens of Tokyo.

"What's going on?" asked Vin.

"Trouble downtown.." replied Gai.

"It seems the Viram has sent out more of their cannon fodder to attack...

"Mina! Everyone! Don't just stand there and watch! Go!" shouted Chokan.

"Right!" said the Jetman crew.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance, Chokan.." asked Kunio.

"The Jetmen will probably need some backup..I've heard these foot soldiers are no problem, so, Scanrangers, get going!"

"Right!" said the Scanranger team.

"Wait, Nick! You still have to stay behind.." said Alex. "What!"

"Sorry, Nick, but your commander's correct.." said Aileen. "I know you want to help your teammates, but we've only have sixteen hours to go, lest you'll be trapped here..It shouldn't take long to fix this microchip.."

"Arrggh! I don't believe this! They need my strength out there! Those creatures don't look like pushovers!"

"Sorry, Nick-san.." said Chokan. "This takes top priority..remember the fate of our universe is in our hands here..It all depends on us now.."

Nick shrugged for a second and finally agreed. "Shoot! All right! Let's get going!"

Meanwhile, B.C. and Ako hang out in a downtown Tokyo mall. B.C. himself pondered the question, like Kunio.

"The same no-nonsense Chokan suggested this? I find it hard to believe!"

"It's true.." said Ako. "She's a woman who's tough as nails like your Professor, but deep down she really cares for the team..

"I'm hoping that one day we can spend more time together..but the reality is that it's impossible...Besides you've never told me what are your abilities as a Scanranger."

"In a nutshell, my power is my on my love for comedy movies..We Scanrangers were all chosen for our desire of specific movie genres, action/adventure movies, sci-fi, drama, and so on.. I'm also a theatre major, with a minor in English. I'm hoping that I could get the opportunity to write good, clean comedy acts for movies..In society today, a lot of people get laughs at obscene, dirty jokes. I have very little tolerance for that...My goal is to bring that all back, watching the classic movies, like Laurel and Hardy, Abbott and Costello..."

"The Wacky Races?"

"Wacky Races? What do you know about Dastardly and Muttley? What do you know about that smart aleck pooch who occasionally bites DD on the hand?" B.C. does an impression of Muttley's famous snicker.

Suddenly, both of the blue team members get a call on their communicators. "What's up, Vin Man?" said B.C.

B.C.! Ako! We've got trouble downtown! Those Grinamu creatures are causing a riot!" said Vin.

"Sorry to break your date, but we need you guys!" said Ryu.

"Right!" said B.C. "Ako, I'll show you how we get from point A to point B!" B.C. showed her the button on his FilmBrace: the FF button which teleports to the ranger's destination at rapid speed. "How does it work?" she asked.

"Hold my hand..." Ako does so as B.C. pressed the button, about to meet with the rest of the team.."And awwayy we go!" he said. The two met with the other Jetmen and the three Scanrangers. The Grinamus attacked the townspeople, some strangled the citizens, some beating them to death.

"Cute faces for cannon fodder who's about to get their rear end put in a sling.." said Toni.

"Don't underestimate them, Toni.." said Raita. "They're tougher than you think..."

"These no-face rejects from a spider convention? I don't think-" Vin almost gets hit by one of the Grinamu's wrist machine guns.

"So much for negotiations.." he said. "Let's rip into them, rangers!" Vin led the Scanranger crew.

"Issou! Let's go!" said Ryu, leading the Jetmen. The local Japanese sentai hold them own during the battle, while the rangers seemed to have a slightly difficult time defeating them.

Meanwhile, the club owner who bought Gai's jewel was at the jewelry exchange about to cash in the amulet piece. "I could probably get at least 200,000 yen easy, if not more on this thing.." he said.

Suddenly, a flash of lighting came before the owner, and he saw the four Viram villains. The man fell down, as the sinister count approached him with a very, wicked grin.

"These ugly so-and-sos put Blackorg's 'Kinks' to shame.." said Kunio. "It's obvious that we've got to use our full strength against them..." Another blast separated the Scanrangers from the Jetmen. The Grinamus continued to attack, strafing through both teams.

Suddenly, out of the smoke came Dozer-Jigen and KuroJaguar!

"Uhhh, this would mean one thing, guys, and I've should have known this.." said Kunio. "In Super Sentai shows, it's customary for the minions to attack the team first, and then the monster appears! How the heck could I forget that?"

"No time to talk about the issue, Mikey! We've got more of those soldiers where that came from!" said Vin, grabbing a Grinamu's arm, and pushed his body down to the ground, using his aikido skills. He proceeded to break the minion's arm. The rangers continued to fight off the creatures, hoping to help their friends, who are now in danger.

Meanwhile, the Jetmen had to deal with not one, but two monsters.."It seems that the Viram is desperate to eliminate us, huh?" said Gai. "All right, then! Come on!"

Gai leapt and attempted to throw a punch at Dozer-Jigen, but he gets his hand caught in his steel grip. Gai gets smacked back over by the rest of the team.

The Viram monster then used its searchlight, emitting a laser beam, separating the team. As the Jetmen tried to recover from the attack, KuroJaguar used its super speed to slash Ryu and Raita in the back with its shiny claws. Then the cybercreature released the spots from its body, acting as small land mines once it hit the ground, sending Gai, Ako, and Kaori flying. They land on the ground. Once the birdmen recovered, they looked up, and see the four MAYHEM villains standing in front of them!

"Wha-Who are you?" asked Ryu.

"We are MAYHEM! We are your death! I, Lord Blackorg, have chosen this day to prepare for your end..You are the team called Jetman..but it looks like you're not as strong as I thought..It's just a matter of time before my cybercreature shall defeat you!"

"This is our Earth!" said Gai. "..and you have to take it from us over our dead bodies!"

"Very well, then.."said Vixen. "We can arrange that!" Swiftly, the warrior woman unsheathed her sword, unleashed her 'BEAUTI-BOLT!' at the Jetmen, hitting the five. The Scanrangers continued to struggle through the no-face foot soldiers.

"Hang on, Ryu! We're coming!" shouted Vin.

"Geez.." said Kunio. "We could use some extra strength! Come on, Nick! Hurry up! We need you! Things just can't get any worse!" Kunio threw over a Grinamu and punched it out. Vin grabbed another cannon fodder's arm and twisted it, breaking it, and tossed it to Kunio's fallen Grinamu.

No sooner as the Scanranger leader does so, he was hit from behind by an energy beam, courtesy of Radiege, spoiling for a rematch! Tran, Grey, and Maria follow right behind him through the dimensional space, confronting the downed Scanrangers.

"Uhhh, guys, things have just gotten worse!" said Kunio.

Back at Skycamp, Nick, Alex, and Chokan continued to work on Aileen's Timerunner. Chokan programmed the software which would make the time machine compatible to it.

"I think we-AAAGH!" Nick nearly gets electrocuted by the now burned computer chip.

"Blast it! We were almost finished! We've got to start all over again!"

Chokan and Alex looked at the viewscreen and witnessed the two sentai teams being beaten by the villain's ambush. They could send out Nick to help, yet he was the only one who could figure out the codes. To let him leave would mean a definite delay in getting the movie task force back to their time. Indeed, there was only five hours left before the vortex would close forever!"

"Maybe not.." said Aileen. "I can, with a little spell, fix the chip, and replace it..."

"Well, whatever you got, lady, give it to us now! We're both mounting possible losses on each side now!" said Nick. Aileen remembered the chant that held the software in place. With a sleight of hand, she held the loose chips in place. Nick noticed a CD-Rom aside him.

"Just a second..Commander Odagiri..Did you say that a calculator sized computer chip was all that this machine needed?"

"Yes.."

"That's all I wanted to know! Profess! Do me a favor and break open that calculator!" Alex does so.

"Bring it over, please? Now, if that's the only thing that's been holding up our delay, I'll never forgive myself..." Nick installed the chip as it sparked a little, then. "Try it now, Commander!"

Chokan typed in the codes, with the Timerunner program. It ran through the system monitor successfully. The monitor gave an 'OK' approval! "ALL RIGHT! The Timerunner's on line!"

"With not a moment to lose!" replied Alex as Nick staggered after the intense work done on the time machine. "This is no time to rest up, man!" said Chokan. "Look! Your friends are in danger!"

Nick looked at the screen and witnessed the Jetmen and the Scanrangers almost totally defeated by the villain onslaught. "NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO US! WHERE'S THOSE FREAKIN' ALIENS? LET ME AT 'EM!" Nick's adrenaline increased a thousand fold seeing the computer viewscreen.

"I thought your friend was drained, Alex-san.." said Chokan.

"When Nick's friends are in distress, he could be wounded and still take out a couple of cybercreatures..." Alex replied.

"Go, Nick! Use the Timerunner now!" said Aileen. "Set it a few minutes to give you time to help your friends!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, ladies! I'm outta here!" Swiftly, Nick ran on the machine treadmill and teleported out of sight.

Back at the battle, on one side, the Birdman task force were wounded and nearly defeated. Ryu rose slowly and tried to cover the other four Jetmen. Aside Ryu and his team were the Scanrangers barely able to stand themselves.

Kunio was defiant speaking to the Viram. "You may have us outnumbered, but to our last breath, we shall fight!"

"So be it, then..Scanrangers..Jetmen..The time has come to die!" Radiege roared in fury to finish off the Scanrangers. But even before he reached them, out of the portal came Nick, with a spectacular double kick in the chest, pushing him back to the villain's side.

"What?" Blackorg and the MAYHEM captains were astounded by the Greenscanner's arival.

"What is this effrontery?" he shouted.

"It's called 'Tackle in the Nick of Time, ugly!" You're not killing anyone today, not now, not ever! It's time that you ugly muggers got off our planet! NOW!" Nick said. He ran to the two teams, and helped them up.

"Are you all right, guys? Sorry for the holdup, I believe you're safe now.."

"Nick! Man, you're a sight for sore eyes!" said Toni. He went to give Ryu a hand and got the other Jetmen up.

"Well, get some shades, cause we're about to punch a few lights out!"

"Curse you all!" said Blackorg. "You may have gotten the entire team back, but your end result shall be the same! Your deaths shall be but just a moment's work!" The Viram joined the MAYHEM corps, and prepared for battle.

"Like Nick said, no-face," said Gai. "GET OFF OUR FREAKIN' PLANET!"

"My sentiments exactly, Gai." said Ryu. "Vin! Are you ready?"

"Just say those magic words, baby!" he replied as the rangers prepare their transformation pose, as does the Jetmen.

The Birdmen shout with Ryu leading the way. "ISSOU! CROSS CHANGER!" The five transform at the speed of light into their Jetmen uniforms.

The rangers shout as well, with Vin leading the way. "LET'S DO THIS! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" They transform into their bodysuits as well.

The two villain teams and the two monsters stepped back to defend themselves.

The Jetmen went into their traditional pose.."RED HAWK!"

"BLACK CONDOR!"

"YELLOW OWL!"

"WHITE SWAN!"

"BLUE SWALLOW!"

"CHOJIN SENTAI-JETMAN!" they all shouted.

Scanranger's roll call:

"REDSCANNER! ATHLETE OF ACTION!"

"GREENSCANNER! SPFX SOLDIER!"

"BLUESCANNER! KING OF COMEDY!"

"YELLOWSCANNER! ANIMEMANIAC!"

"PINKSCANNER! MUSIC MISTRESS!"

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!" they all shout out.

The battle began anew, and the ten heroes attack!

On one side, Black Condor and YellowScanner team up against Grey and Ug. Grey attempted to strafe Yellow with his machine gun wrists. Kunio kept stepping out of the way until he was cornered near a cliff face.

"Nowhere to run now.." said the robot. "Farewell.." He shot him again with his shoulder cannon, apparently hitting Yellow on target. There was nothing but dust and smoke remaining.

"YellowScanner!" shouted Black Condor. No sooner he turned his back, Ug used the distraction to grab Gai by the neck and gripped him in a bear hug.

"Your friend is gone, Black Condor.." said Grey calmly. "Defeated at the hands of Viram.." As the smoke cleared however...

"WARP SPEED SMASH!" shouted Kunio. His super-mecha Film Energy enabled him to smash Grey's face in, knocking him out cold. "Did you say 'de feeted at da hands'? Try 'da fist in da face!' Ha! I kill me!"

Meanwhile, BC was still in the grip of General Ug. "Grrrr! Resistance is useless, fool! I'll crush your bones to dust!"

"Crush?" replied Black Condor. "That's a great idea!" He got one of his legs loose and gave him a swift kick into the gut area! Ug doubled back in searing pain. Gai then made his move. Pulling out his Bringer Sword, he summoned his "CONDOR FINISH!", and took down the general.

Meanwhile, the four females have a little catfight of their own. The villainesses, Maria and Vixen, went up against White Swan and PinkScanner. Maria grabbed Toni with her Necrorod in whip mode once more, and swung her around. She then transformed her weapon into a laser, zapping her. The woman with the large sized hat mocked her.

"I see that you like to swing your partners without the do-si-do, huh?" said Pink.

"Don't talk, you pathetic witch..Just die!"

The former Rie snagged her with the Necrorod around her neck. While pulling Pink over, Toni then pulled out her Film Splicer at the last possible moment and smashed Maria's face with her shield.

"Pathetic witch, huh?" replied Pink as Maria struggled to get up. The female Scanranger then called up her Music film energy. Summoning up a scene from the classic musical 'West Side Story', she became one with the movie, and swiftly zoomed at Maria with the..

"MAMBO MASHER!" Maria found herself in another dimension where she could see nothing but dim lighting and strobe lighting on high beams, blinding her. The Viram woman could not handle the congo beats and blaring horns. She could not stand the signaling PinkScanner using her film energy in full force! PinkScanner hit her in consecutive rhythm beats of the song while shouting 'MAMBO!' The Viram villainess was last seen flying on the side where Ug and Grey were already down for the count.

White Swan used her wings to attempt to ambush Vixen, but the warrior woman clipped her wings. With her sword in hand, she charged at Kaori, but WS jumped over Vixen's shoulder.

"BIRD BLASTER!" WS shouted, shooting Vixen's sword out her hand. Using her 'Swanee Attack', she clobbered the MAYHEM warrior to unconsciousness.

On to the Blue Team, Swallow and Scanner, versus Tran and Anark Key. It wasn't much of a match, as Blue Swallow jet-propelled head first towards Key, and knocked him out. "You're in line with those aliens?" she said. "I ex-" Suddenly, Ako was attacked by Tran, using his powers to control metal.

Blue Swallow was about to shoot him, but using his metal gauntlet hand, he pulled the Bird Blaster magnetically from her and was about to shoot BlueScanner. But, Swallow shielded B.C. as she was shot point blank. Ako cried out in pain.

"NOO! AKOO!" cried BlueScanner. "Ako! Ako! Dai so ka? Are you all right?" Tran continued laughing at them.

"Don't worry, sweetheart.." said BlueScanner. "I'll protect you from here on.."

"Protect her? She's going to die..Just as you would have if she didn't sacrifice herself...Ha ha ha ha!"

Hearing the echo of Tran's annoying and mocking laughter brought B.C. to his breaking point. "HOW DARE YOU!" shouted a furious BlueScanner, laying the semiconscious Jetgirl down gently. "I LOVED THAT LADY, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Tran was suddenly taken aback at B.C's threatening words. Tran was about to teleport away from the battle, but with rapid speed, BlueScanner grabbed the kid before he escaped. "OH NO, YOU DON'T!" B.C. then took Tran to the wall.

"Normally, you little brat..I follow a rule in America where we don't put little kids in jeopardy...BUT IN YOUR CASE, I'M GONNA MAKE AN EXCEPTION! HYPER-MOE ATTACK!"

As BlueScanner held Tran, he proceeded with his usual face slapping, and running in place like Curly, then went on to slap Tran, then a double slap, a punch in the stomach, and then one more hit in the face with an upper cut.

Like Moe Howard, he said, "See this?" and then hit his fist, circling over his head, and pounding Tran in triple sequence. As our Scanranger taught the tiny Viram member a lesson, Ako woke up from consciousness. "B.C.-san!"

B.C gave Tran a last punch in the stomach, sending him to the villain's defeated side."Now, let that be a lesson to you!"

"BlueScanner! You were wonderful!" said Blue Swallow.

"Hey..You weren't so bad yourself, taking out Key like that..Gotta protect the ones I love, you know?" BlueScanner replied.

"Arigato..B.C.-kun.." Blue Swallow embraced BlueScanner. He was surprised at this display in the midst of a great struggle. What could he do? Nothing..but to cherish that brief moment.

The team leaders, Red Hawk and RedScanner duel it out with the villain counterparts, Blackorg and Count Radiege. "It's time that we end this challenge once and for all! Prepare yourselves!" said Blackorg.

"Forget it, Blackorg! The stranger is mine! You can do what you will with Red Hawk!" said Radiege.

"As you wish..." The four warriors charge into battle for what may be a fight to the finish! Red Hawk went toe to toe with Blackorg, and it seemed that Ryu had the upper hand as he slashed the enigmatic being into his weak spot. Blackorg held his side.

"Impressive, human..You fight very well..Now we shall continue..on my terms! OBLIVION BEAM!" Blackorg zapped Ryu about 50 feet. He tried to get up, but his body was shaking. "W-What's wrong with me? I-I can't seem to f-focus!" said Red Hawk.

Meanwhile, RedScanner and Radiege duelled it out with their swords for round two of their battle! "I meant what I said about hating humans! And you shall pay for humiliating me in the process!"

"Like..I'm really scared, rhino face! Got any tricks up your sleeve?"

"I do indeed.." Radiege punched Red and pulled out the piece of the amulet of Lighkari. Aileen was shocked as she, Chokan, and Alex watch the battle from Skycamp. "No! I won't permit the crystal to be used for evil!" Aileen then flew out to the battle. Radiege flashed the amulet piece and a high powered force blast hit RedScanner in the chest. Vin screamed in agony.

"Vin!" cried Alex. "Somehow Radiege must have activated the jewel and added it to his own power.." said Chokan. "Aileen said it couldn't work without the other piece, stuck in your time period.."

"Behold the true power, you pathetic fool.." said Radiege. "A pity that poor human gave up that amulet so easily..True humans would have at least tried to defend themselves, Thus, I slew him..AS I SHALL SLAY YOU! One blast can drain you dry only if I will it..HA HA HA HA! And I choose right now to do it!" Radiege blasted Red again with the amulet, bathing him in the force beam, yet Vin painfully struggled to get up, moving slowly towards the count.

"You haven't won yet, Radiege. The movie task force shall never, ever yield! NEVER!" Vin tossed his Scanlaser at Radiege, knocking the jewel out of his hand.

"What!" Radiege replied. "I must get it back!" The ruthless Viram member lunged for the jewel, but Aileen grabbed it before he could.

"The jewel is mine, woman! Give it back!" Radiege and Blackorg went after Aileen.

"No! Leave her alone!" shouted RedScanner. Vin went over to Ryu first, still shivering after taking Blackorg's Oblivion beam shot.

"Red Hawk! What's wrong?"

"I-I can't get up t-to continue the fight, RedScanner..I think B-Blackorg drained me of some of my Birdnic energy.. I don't think I have the strength to go on.."

"Nonsense! You're talking crazy! We can't let these villains claim that crystal! The world will be forever enslaved and we'll all be at these monster's mercies! Listen, Ryu..This may sound crazy, but I'm going to let you use my Film Energy!"

"Nani? What?"

"Red Hawk! We don't have much time! If my theory is correct, your Birdnic energy runs in the same frequency as our Film Energies.." continued RedScanner. "Don't worry about me! I can reenergize through Professor Alex..She can download movie scenes in me and I'll be good as new! But for right now, grasp my hand! Like it or not, I'm giving you a transfusion!"

"But.."

"But nothing! Come on! Let's do it!" Red Hawk clasped RedScanner's right hand, and gets a flux of power running through his body. He rose like the proverbial phoenix, back on his feet.

"How do you feel?" asked Vin.

"I feel great!" said Ryu.

The two bad guys surrounded Aileen, and were about to grab the amulet. Our two Red heroes ran towards the villains. Red Hawk ran, and using his Wing Gauntlet, decked Blackorg to the side.

Radiege looked, seeing Red Hawk's TKO, yet was unaware of RedScanner coming in behind. Using his Action Film Energy and his Swashbuckler Sword in hand, he became one with his favorite Errol Flynn movie.

"FLYING FLYNN FINISHH!" Red shouted spinning like a screwdriver, thrusting his Swashbuckler into Radiege's shoulder. The count gave a loud scream and fell nearby Blackorg.

"Way to go, Hawkman!" said RedScanner.

"Save the congratulations for later, RedScanner..There's still those monsters we have to deal with first!"

"I see Yellow Owl and GreenScanner fighting it out with those two..Don't worry, buddy..I think they can handle it, Ryu.."

Yellow Owl and GreenScanner go up against Dozer-Jigen and KuroJaguar. The construction-based monster zapped his headlight towards the mighty rangers, but they evade the beam.

"All right! A true test of metal against metal!" said GreenScanner. "DISC LAUNCHER!" Green's CD disc missiles took out the headlight beam, while another hit the creature flat in the chest. Green then clipped it with another missile shot from his wrist. The dimensional monster falls. KuroJaguar tried to attack Green from behind.

"Look out!" shouted Yellow Owl. Yet as Nick turned, he was slashed by the cybercreatures shiny claws. He tried to hit him, but was too fast for him. The monster tried to put him in a daze.

"Just a second! If he's trying to play Speedy Gonzales, he's making a big mistake! Use your head, Nick..Use that computer-oriented brain of yours..gotta find a way to detect his next move..Wait! There's my answer!" thought Green.

GreenScanner then pressed his FilmBrace under his glove. "All I have to do is to envision that tiger-cat in slow motion!" Nick pressed the Pause button on the FilmBrace under the other standard buttons, and froze KuroJaguar in its tracks!

"Now, Yellow Owl! I've got him! Let's play tag team!" Green tagged Yellow, and the man-mountain Jetman tossed giant boulders at the cybercreature, pinning him down. One of the rocks smashed its right leg, making it unable to run.

Meanwhile, the fallen bad guys recovered. Angered beyond measure, Radiege ordered, "Grey! The Mirage Mist! Now!" The robot prepared to fire at the Jetmen and the Scanrangers.

"Not so fast, tin man! DISC LAUNCHER!" GreenScanner, seeing what the mist did to their new friends, fired a CD into the barrel of the Viram weapon. It jammed and then exploded into little pieces! This time, the villains had gotten the full brunt of the fumes! Thus, the Viram saw MAYHEM as the Scanrangers, and MAYHEM saw the Viram as the Jetmen!

"CURSE YOU, SCANRANGER! I shall not rest till I rip you all into pieces!" said a deranged Radiege, thinking Blackorg as RedScanner.

"I don't know what game you are playing, Jetman, but your mirror tricks won't work on me! Die!" cried Blackorg. The villains slug it out until Radiege decided to take the donnybrook to outer space, back onto Birock, which left our heroic sentai teams to deal with the monsters.

The other teammates join Nick and Raita. They help out with the Jetmen using their Wing Gauntlets, smashing Dozer-Jigen's face in, and then finishing it with the.. "WING BEAM!" The Jetmen take out the dimensional creature, yet it was not out.

The Scanrangers used their FilmBlades, and turning them into energy whips, snag onto KuroJaguar's arms and legs. They emit an electric current via the "PAN SCAN SHOCKER!" they shout out, with the monster struggling on its feet.

"Ready to finish this, my friend?" asked Red Hawk.

"You bet!" said RedScanner. "Weapon time!"

Red Hawk shouted, "JET STRIKER!" Ryu's race car zoomed to the battle scene and transformed into a powerful energy gun.

RedScanner shouted, "CAMZOOKA!" Out of thin air, the Scanranger's plasma weapon materialized in their midst.

"Activate Fire Bazooka! Stand By!" said RH.

"OK!" the other Jetmen responded. They set their sights on KuroJaguar. "SCOPE LOCK!" The Fire Bazooka's sensors were locked on their target; Red Hawk pressed the button and fired! The screaming fiery bird hit KuroJaguar, destroying the cybercreature!

"SET THE FOCUS!" shouted RedScanner, locking on their target, Dozer-Jigen. If a monster's life was flashing before its eyes, the dimensional creature was definitely doing so, knowing it was beyond help. "FAST FORWARD! FIRE!" shouted the rangers. The Camzooka blasted a clean hole through Dozer-Jigen. It fell back and exploded!

"That's it!" shouted Yellow Owl.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" shouted the movie task force.

"Not quite, heroes, not quite.." said Byte in response. Pinkscanner tried to swat the pest away, landing near the monster's remains.

"It's not yet over.." continued the pesky robo-spider. "..because tiiime is on our side! Yes it issss!" Byte injected its Kuronium energy into KuroJaguar's remains, and reactivated the dimensional parasite that was once Dozer-Jigen! They enlarge into a giant sized 200 feet into the air!

Instinctly, RedScanner was about to call on the Hollywood Vehicles, until YellowScanner stopped him. "Roll ou-"

"Wait, Red! If you will recall, we're stuck in the year 1991...we can't call the HV's!" said Yellow.

"Good grief, you're right! How can we fight these Godzillas?"

Back at Skycamp.. "What can we do?" asked Alex. "Our main weapons are back into the future! We can't fight without them!"

Aileen returned to the battle scene. "There is a way..but I must activate the amulet piece from your dimension to call in your heavy artillery!" KuroJaguar tried to step on our heroes, while Dozer-Jigen tried to zap them.

"It may work!" said Aileen. "..because the crystal in your future is activating the gate...just about now!"

"Try it now, Scanrangers! Call the HV's!" said Alex.

"Jetmen! While they're doing that, call up the Jet Machines to buy them time!" said Chokan.

"We'll do our best, Chokan!" said Red Hawk.

"JET MACHINES! HASSHIN!(Take off) As the five individual jets rocket to the birdmen, the Scanrangers shouted, "ROLL OUT! HOLLYWOOD VEHICLES!"

Back in the present day, the Cape Paramount Base '2nd Unit' continues to search for the Professor and the Scanrangers.

"Takeshi! Look! The HV's are being activated on their own!" said . "What does it mean?"

"I don't know..Doc..I hope that they're able to find them..."

The movie oriented mecha activate as if they heard a urgent call for help. TS Pegasus and NBS Peacock flew from their perches, while HP Sphinx flew off from the remote Jersey Shore beaches. MGUA Lion and TS Seahorse respectively lift off from their forest and lake hideouts. All five mecha all head into the enlarged dimensional warp and closed shut once more.

"The mechas! They're gone!" said Takeshi.

Back in the past, the Jet Machines all fly over the enlarged monsters, blasting them with beams, boulders, and the like, but had no effect on them. Before the monsters were about to swat them, however, the Hollywood Vehicles enter through the portal like the rescuing cavalry.

The Scanrangers then all teleport into their individual movie mechas.

"Sorry to kept you guys waiting..." said RedScanner in Pegasus. "Got caught in rush hour traffic..."

"Those, Chokan, are our Hollywood Vehicles.." said Alex. "I think it's time to show those monsters the what for!"

"Right!" said Red Hawk. "GATTAI! (COMBINATION) SCRAMBLE WING!" The Jet Machines began to transform. Jet Condor and Jet Swan formed the legs and feet. Jet Swallow and Jet Owl fold up forming the arms; Jet Hawk flipped over, forming the upper body and torso. The legs come together, and the arms slid in each side of Jet Hawk. The head rose, and Jetman's mighty robot enters the fray!

The Jetmen shout, "COMPLETE! JET ICARUS!"

"Scanrangers! Show them what you've got!" said Alex.

"Right! SUPERIMPOSE! THUNDER DOLBY THX!" shouted the rangers. Sphinx folded down its legs and feet, while Seahorse and Lion folded and connected with Sphinx, becoming the legs and lower torso. The combined three mechas stand up erect, and Pegasus landed in the upper slot of Sphinx. The horse head folded backwards, revealing the head. Finally, Peacock transformed, becoming the helmet. Now, the Scanranger's super robot was prepared to fight!

"Wow..." said White Swan in amazement.

"ROLL 'EM OUT! THUNDER DOLBY THX!" shouted the rangers.

And for the first time in sentai history (according to the author here), two mighty giant robots from Japan and America join forces!

The battle began with Jet Icarus sparring against KuroJaguar, and Thunder Dolby fighting against Dozer-Jigen.

"ICARUS AXE!" shouted Red Hawk. The robot sliced through KuroJaguar constantly. The two robots then produced a kick that pushed the monsters back.

Dozer-Jigen transformed its hands, connecting together to make a shoveled hand. The creature pushed Dolby back, knocking it down. It then uses its headlight laser beam to keep the robot grounded.

"Thunder Dolby!" shouted Red Hawk. KuroJaguar, using its lighting speed, ran circles around Icarus, spinning it around until it lost its equilibrum..and the robot fell.

Dozer-Jigen blasted away at the robots, while KuroJaguar uses its explosive spots to further damage Dolby and Icarus.

"It's all right, Jetmen!" said RedScanner. "DOLBY SHIELD!" The Scanrangers protected themselves with its movie reel shaped shield. Icarus does the same with its shield.

"Prepare offensive tactics!" said RedScanner. "DOLBY BEAM!" The eye blast surprised the two monsters and is blasted on their backs.

"Black Condor!" said YellowScanner. "Ready for the old one-two?"

"Yoshi! Right!" Black Condor replied. "SHOT PUNCHER!" Jet Icarus' right fist blasted off and flew towards KuroJaguar, knocking the cybercreature down.

"SPHINX KNUCKLE!" shouted YellowScanner. Thunder Dolby's right hand also rocket-punched Dozer-Jigen.

"GATLING REEL GUNNER! FIRE!" shouted the Scanrangers. The shoulders of Dolby revealed two spinning machine guns blasting both monsters.

"Ready to finish this, Jetmen?" said BlueScanner.

Yellow Owl cracked its knuckles. "Yeah! Yeah! These monster's time has finally ran out!"

"All right, then!" said Red Hawk. "BIRDNIC SABER!"

The Jetmen prepare for their finishing move as Jet Icarus's sword charged up with pure energy. Icarus blasted off towards KuroJaguar, and with a couple of powerful sword strokes, brought down the MAYHEM monster, exploding as it hit the ground.

"Our turn now!" said RedScanner. "GREAT EDITOR SWORD!" Dolby zoomed out to the dimensional creature, and in Scanranger fashion, spun like a movie reel with their sword out in front. Bathed in its film energy, they all shout, "FINAL CUT!", and split Dozer-Jigen in two, running through the monster. Dozer-Jigen breathed its last, crackled in lighting and exploded!

"A spectacular performance, Jetmen! You all get five thumbs up! Way up!" said GreenScanner. Thunder Dolby posed and gave thumbs up to Jet Icarus. The two robos then slapped a high five.

Meanwhile, the battle between MAYHEM and the Viram fleet came to a close. It ended when Blackorg and the other three captains flew out of the warp zone and nearby the dimensional vortex.

"Energy near depletion.." thought Blackorg, still under the Mirage Mist effect. "The Jetmen shall pay dearly for their victory! And they will suffer..once we recover, in another time!" He, Vixen, Ug, and Key quickly jumped into the vortex, hoping to get back to the present year.

Byte was almost left behind. "LORD BLACKORG! LORD BLACKORG! WAIT FOR ME!" The robot arachnid clung on to Key's coattail and barely made it through.

**Epilogue**

An hour later, with still only three hours until the crystal's power burned out, the Scanrangers and the Jetman team get to spend their final hours together. Kunio and Raita hung out in Raita's garden. They vie in a tomato eating contest to see who ate the most. In a surprising finish, Kunio beats Raita by one tomato.

"Hey, Kunio!" said Raita. "How were you able to eat all of those and still stay skinny? I don't understand..."

"Ahhh..I can't tell you that..Ancient Japanese secret..." joked Kunio in a mock Chinese accent.

Toni and Kaori take turns trying on outfits at Kaori's mansion. "Girl, I've never seen my mom have that many clothes! Where do you shop at?"

"Well, since my parents are away, they treated me to the Ginza, New York, and buy the best linen from Paris, I guess you can say all over.." replied Kaori. They continue to compare outfits until the two women simultaneously wear the same dress that Kaori normally dresses up in. The two imitate each other like a mirror, making faces and the like.

Nick and Gai raced each other through a motocross obstacle course. This had occurred because Nick had laid a bet that Gai's bike couldn't make a jump over a ten barrel ramp. Not knowing Gai's great bike skills, Nick attempted to do the same, but he and his bike ended up in the slimy mud.

"I told you that you couldn't do it!" Gai laughed as he helped Nick out of the mud. "I win the bet!"

Nick acquiesces. "Oh, all right! Since I can't get any tips on how to meet girls like you do, you get to do something even better!" Nick then grabbed Gai by his shoulder and flipped him into the mud. "It's only fair that when you wanted to learn wrestling skills, you forgot one small detail: the element of surprise!"

Ryu gave Vin a demonstration on how to fly a fighter jet on the Skycamp's flight simulator. Vin tried to keep up with Ryu's plane, but gets left in the dust, about to be blown out of the sky by enemy planes. The words 'DIRECT HIT' appeared on Vin's screen, ending the simulator.

"Shoot!" Vin shouted.

"Well, Vin..." said Ryu. "How did it feel?"

"I feel that I need to stay on terra firma, dude...The five of you can fly off into the wild blue yonder..." said Vin, feeling very queasy.

"You mean you can't find an aerial action movie scene to use against the enemy? I thought you could summon up a great dogfight battle..." continued Ryu.

"The only thing I-I'm about to summon up.." said Vin. "..is a half pint of hurl.." Vin ran to a garbage can and vomited. Ryu thought that very funny, since he needed a good laugh despite the continuing battle with Viram; since he was concerned about Maria, who may or may not be his girl, Rie; and was also concerned about keeping Gai in line, since he tended to constantly fight with him, yet he kept focused on helping the other Jetmen for once, and not focused so much on himself.

Aileen appeared in astral form to the Scanrangers and the Jetman team. "Scanrangers..The time has come..." They all rushed back outside the Skycamp vicinity, exactly where the time-lost rangers appeared in Japan.

B.C., with much reluctance, had thought things over during the battle, and made a decision to Professor Alex. "Profess, I don't know how to put this, but.."

"What's wrong, B.C.?"

"I'm staying here in Japan.." B.C. announced. The other rangers overheard him and rushed over to him.

"WHAT?" cried Vin.

"B.C.!" said Kunio. "Tell me you're joking! The Scanrangers need you!"

"Yeah, man! You're the only one in our little group that holds us all together!" said Nick. "I know it's because of Ako, but remember, the space-time continuum will be destroyed if we don't get back!"

Aileen also overheard them. "Nice try, Nick..using the old sentimentality bit..but, come on, Professor..There are others who have great energy and a vivid imagination. I can still remember where I was in 1991..I can avoid seeing myself and it won't make a difference..."

"Ben Shimamura..Don't be selfish.." said Aileen. "Even though I did say if you don't get back in your time, the universe will cease to exist, don't throw it all away on your feelings..And remember, the Jetmen wouldn't be able to triumph over the Viram in the future, as you already know in your time..Please, Ben, reconsider."

Ako then went up to B.C. "B.C.-san..Aileen's right. Don't do this just for me. Everything will be all right back in your future...Stay with the Scanranger team.."

"But..but I love you..." replied B.C. emotionally.

"I know that..I love you, too.." continued Ako. "..but let time run its course..Perhaps in your future, it may be a possibility, maybe we'll see each other again in your future.."

"She's right, B.C." said Chokan. "We have our lives to run..You may be able to stay out of the way, but it wouldn't be long until Viram hunts you down, and the Scanrangers won't be there to support you then.."

B.C. thought long and hard about what to do. As he was thinking, Aileen opened the vortex as the Scanrangers and Alex were prepared to go back to the year 1999. The Hollywood Vehicles preceded them after the giant monster battle. Now it was the movie task force's turn.

"All right! I'll go! Even though it may not make a difference.." said B.C., with a tear falling down his cheek.

"You will make a difference.." said Gai. "Trust me, despite our disagreements, we are a team. The Scanrangers need you, man..We'll take good care of little Ako here.."

"It's almost time to leave, guys!" said Alex, going over to Chokan.

"Arigato! Thanks for everything!" The other Scanrangers and the Jetmen bid goodbyes to each other. B.C. stopped and ran back to Ako.

"You know, you're right, Ako-san.." said B.C. "I shouldn't be thinking so much about myself..We are a team, and like in the movies, everyone does their part..There's no 'I' in team..It's an old saying. But throughout time and space, being overwhelmed with love and emotions doesn't add up to a hill of beans in this crazy world.." B.C. paraphrased a line from a famous Humphrey Bogart film. "Here's lookin' at you, kid..."

He held up Ako's chin to encourage her and the Jetmen. "Keep fighting, Jetman! Fight on for the global good! Thanks for helping us all to work together as one!"

Ako sighed and held B.C. again. "B.C.-kun.." she whispered, held her lips to him, waiting for a kiss.

B.C. replied, "Ako-chan.." then gives her a peck on the forehead.

"COME ON! B.C.! THE VORTEX WON'T STAY UP FOR LONG! HURRY!" shouted Vin.

"In a moment, Vin!" He turned to Ako. "Gotta go!"

But Ako grabbed B.C.'s hand and swung him back to her. "The heck with it!" Ako then kissed B.C. full on the lips. The Jetmen were surprised, even Chokan. Gai just looked and smiled.

B.C. was now in a daze after the long, lingering kiss. Nick pulled him over to the vortex.

"Farewell, Jetman! Sayonara! Take care!" shouted Alex and the Scanrangers. In a flash, Aileen closed the warp behind her.

Ako sighed again as Kaori went over to her. "You're really gonna miss him, are you?"

"Yes..It's not every day that you get to meet the man of your dreams from the future.."

"Man of your dreams? Are you kidding?" said Chokan. "Just what is it that you see in BlueScanner, anyway?"

"He makes me laugh!" replied Ako.

"Ahh..So ka...I see..I'ts a little bit of something that Chokan needs herself..you know..a sense of humor.." whispered Gai to Kaori.

"I HEARD THAT!" she replied. "WHAT DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SENSE OF HUMOR? BESIDES, YOU STILL OWE ME FROM MISSING OUT THE TRAINING SESSION YESTERDAY! DON'T THINK THAT I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, GAI!" The second in command felt embarrassed, but didn't show it. He quietly cursed himself.

"What can we say?" said Ryu whispering to Ako. "Same old Chokan.."

Meanwhile, Aileen guided Alex and the rangers back to the present time of 1999, exactly where the adventure had began, outside Cape Paramount Base. With the exception of Aileen, they all land with a thud.

"Whoa! A perfect one point landing!" said Vin, landing on his butt.

"Let me see! Let me see! Where's a newspaper?" said Nick. He found a paper rack, and checked the date. It read, June 10, 1999. "YES! YES! YES! WE'RE HOME! HOME AGAIN! HOME AGAIN! JIGGETTY JIG! YES!"

Their celebration was short lived, however, as Toni shouted, "Look!" A few yards away was the MAYHEM crew.

"On your toes, rangers!" shouted Alex.

"It would seem that our enemies made it back into our normal time after all.." snickered Blackorg. Vixen, Ug, and Anark Key stood beside him.

"Blast it, Blackorg! After all that the two of our teams had been through, you want to continue?" said Vin. "Then let's go! Let's go!" The other Scanrangers, with Alex and Aileen behind them, were poised to battle on.

Blackorg replied, "Considering we were..manipulated by that turncoat Viram group and their mist spray, we have indeed endured a humbling loss, yet it is logical that we shall call a truce to recover from this harrowing experience...for now! When next we meet, Scanrangers, victory for MAYHEM shall be achieved!" The four villains teleported back to their outer space home base Nebutopia.

"Good bluff, Vin.." said Alex. "Even if we did battle, we would be totally drained also.."

"Rangers! Rangers! You've made it! It's great to see you back!" shouted Takeshi, seeing the crew after searching for them for days.

"Takeshi! You won't believe this, but it was awesome!" said an excited Kunio. "We went back in time, saw our favorite sentai heroes. It was awesome! We fought side by side with Chojin Sentai Jetman!"

"You're joking!"

"No, he's not.." said Toni. "Crazy as it sounds; we went through another dimension and fought with one of your favorite TV heroes!"

"Sure.." said an unbelieving Takeshi. "..and I suppose you also met up with Kikaider and Kamen Rider V3.."

"He doesn't believe us, Profess.." said Nick.

"Don't pay any attention, Nick.." said Alex. "The fact that we've fought aside Super Sentai legends is enough for us to savor in memories for a long time..And-" Alex then noticed B.C. hadn't said a word after their return. He felt very depressed and started to cry.

"You miss her, huh, B.C.?" Toni said as he went over to console him.

"No, Toni, I'm always crying coming back home..OF COURSE, I MISS HER!" said B.C. "I'm sorry, Toni..I know that it's only a TV show..but it felt like that Ako was real, and she was one of very few special friends I've ever known...I don't really know if the real Blue Swallow, Sayuri Uchida, ever really knows me.."

"Buck up, B.C." said Vin. "Perhaps one day, you will find the girl of your dreams, and if you continue to be successful after your college years, the man above's gonna provide you with exactly what you need.."

"Vin is correct, Ben.." said Aileen. "It provides a lot of hope and patience..It could be any day now.."

B.C. sighed.."Well, I guess we'll have to play it by ear..Anyway, I'm hungry! I could use a heavy home cooked meal of 'Oodles of Noodles' right now!"

"That makes five of us, laughing boy!" said Vin. "Come on guys, let's go!"

Alex turned to Aileen. "Aileen, thank you for everything..Thank you for getting my team back in the present time, thank you for the adventure!"

"No, Professor Alex.."Thank you! You have salvaged the amulet, and I can go on back to my time to bring my world back to its normal order...I shall return the favor at any moment when your Scanrangers are in need. Farewell, Scanrangers! Farewell!" Aileen then disappeared in a blinding flash.

**Three months later**

Back on the CJU campus, B.C. was on its way to Acting II class, still depressed after the adventure. From a distance, there was a young Asian student searching for her class. She asked one of the instructors, and a professor pointed to B.C., who was looking over a script. Unbeknownist to Mr. Shimamura, she looked just like Ako Hayasaka. "I can't help it.." thought B.C. to himself. "Why can't I get her out of my mind? I can't even go over these script lines!"

"Excuse me.." said the pretty Asian student. "..but I'm looking for the class on Acting II..Do you know where the room is?"

"Sure..I'm in that class, too..It's right-" As B.C. looks up, he stopped in mid sentence, and saw the pretty student. He did a double take and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" said the student.

"I'm sorry.." said B.C. "When I saw you, I thought that you were someone else..a good friend whom I met briefly in Japan.."

"Cool! You're Japanese? So am I! Where are you from?"

"Right outside Tokyo..Setagaya area.." "I was looking for someone in the class.." continued the student. "There was a guy who I really wanted to meet..His name was Ben Shimamura.."

"Wow! Your troubles are over, miss, because I am he!"

"Great! Because I need some help with this project for my final!"

"I have time after class to help you memorize these lines, lady!" said B.C. "We can hang out at the lounge and go over the parts..Excuse me, but I never got your name.."

"Kimiko..Kimiko Tsubakuro..But you can call me Kimmy.. It's weird, but my parents happen to be named after a swallow..Anyway, you can help me, can you?"

"With pleasure, Kimmy-san.." As B.C talked to his new friend, Professor Alex noticed the two. She was about to go over to them and introduce herself, but she decided not to..She smiled, and returned to her office.

"I've seen something on the Cartoon Network you have her in America.." said Kimmy. "Have you heard of an anime called Wacky Races?"

B.C. just realized that that was the same question Ako asked him a few days ago. He smiles and they both walked off to class. "I loved that cartoon..You know, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Up above the campus, Aileen watched. Was it possible that she set things up to have B.C. meet this pretty Japanese woman? Was it possible that Kimmy may be somewhat related to Ako or even her alter-ego Sayuri Uchida, who played the Blue Swallow character? Good questions all. Aileen smiled and saw the two friends work together.

The futuristic enchanter flew off in the twinkling of a eye.. Her response was very simple.."Ah, love..What a feeling.."

**The End (perhaps for now…)**


End file.
